Why Daddy?
by nature of things
Summary: Martin is the father of two wonderful children. They have mellowed him considerably and he is a doting, loving but stern father. This story focuses on his re


As usual, Doc Martin is owned by Buffalo Pictures. I have no association with them, just enjoy playing with the characters.

Some of the things in this story were inspired by my children and grand-children. Most of them actually happened like my youngest son surprising me when he was four years old by reading "Hop on Pop". I was completely surprised. The pronunciations are as close as I could get to the way my oldest grand-daughter spoke. Especially 'memember'. I know he's not the grumpy Doc we all love but I also know he would be a loving and gentle father and find it easy to describe him that way. As to religion, I feel it's something missing in Martin's life. He's too intelligent to look at his children and not see that some higher power had to be involved in their creation. I don't mean to offend any of my readers, just my thoughts on it.

 **Why Daddy?**

Martin let out his fourth sigh of contentment that evening. The first was when he pulled in the parking area of the farmhouse and looked at the breath-taking beauty of the surrounding views that he would always associate with Uncle Phil and Auntie Joan and the soul saving visits he had with them as a child. The second was when he walked into a productively noisy and predictably messy kitchen. The smell of hearty fish stew, fresh bread and Cornish Fairies permeated the air. The kitchen table was covered with the papers and schoolbooks that James Henry needed for his school work. The island was covered with crayons, pre-school workbooks and a Dr. Seuss book he hadn't seen before that must belong to Ruth Ann. She certainly enjoyed hearing him read books by that renowned author and had no idea how silly he thought they were. He and Louisa entered the room at the same time – he through the back door and her from the pantry/boiler room. Then came the third sigh of contentment when she walked straight into his arms for a chaste embrace. The children were in the room after all! They became aware of his presence at the same time and rushed to him, both clamoring for his attention and chatting happily about their day with words piling on top of each other as he picked them up, one in each arm, for hugs and kisses bringing forth his fourth sigh of contentment. Louisa stood back and smiled, listening to their chatter and loving the soft expression on Martin's face. He lowered them to the floor and they both tried to pull him to their respective work table, explaining what they were doing and asking for his help and approval.

"Whoa! Give me a chance and I'll look at all of it! Who was first last night? James? Alright then, Ruth Ann is first tonight. Interesting choice of colors on this one. Good job on printing your letters and numbers! The number five goes like this. You've written it backwards. That's correct. You did it perfectly! Did you work on your Kindle today? And flashcards? Proper job! If you want to, we may practice later this evening if Mummy doesn't have anything else planned." She looked up at him with her baby teeth shining white and brown eyes just like her Mother's crinkling in the corners in an adorable smile. He returned it while stroking her sable hair off her forehead and out of her eyes.

"Now James Henry, let's see what you've done." Since the boy's work was more involved than his sister's, Martin took longer to look at it. "That's an impressive drawing and explanation of the digestive system. Perfect score on your math test. Well done! It smells like Mummy has dinner ready so let me change out of my suit and we'll get washed up and help set the table."

He went upstairs to the bedroom, removed his suit and put on a slightly more casual jacket and pants but at least left off the tie. He still preferred his usual dress shoes and to him, he had actually dressed down! His side of their closet was a model of organization – suits neatly matched with ties hung on one side, carefully pressed work clothes on the other, brilliantly polished dress shoes, trainers and work boots were placed in the built-in storage boxes. Really, Louisa had done an incredible job on planning the remodel of their home - especially since she had no previous experience. Billy and his assistance certainly helped but the she deserved the most credit in his opinion!

He helped the children wash up and they set the table after James Henry cleared off his work.

After the first pangs of hunger were assuaged, Louisa asked him, "What are you and Ruth Ann going to do while James Henry and I attend the Scout's meeting?"

"Hm-m-m, how about we let her decide? What do you want to do?" He asked.

"Go fo a walk over dere." And she pointed in the general direction of the cliffs. "But why can't I go to Scouts with James Hendry?"

"Well, when you're old enough, you can join the Girl Guides and go to their meetings. They do a lot of fun things. And, if you like, I'll be a leader in your group, too." Answered Louisa.

"But why can't I go now?" She persisted.

Louisa tipped her head at Martin signaling that it was his turn to answer the 'why' questions but James Henry answered first. "Because you're not old enough. You have to be a lot older and stronger to do the things that boys do. You're just a baby."

Mom and Dad silently flipped a coin to determine who would correct this but they didn't count on Ruth Ann's independent spirit. She crossed her arms over her chest, stuck out her chin, scowled and said, "You gets right up my jacksie when you say stuff like that! I am too strong and I'm a big girl! Ain't I Daddy?"

Louisa quickly turned her back to muffle her laughter and Martin stifled a smile and surge of pride. If someone had said something like that to him when he was a child, he would have hung his head in acceptance and shame. Not Ruth Ann! "Yes, you're strong and very clever but you're too young right now to go to the meetings. But, that's not an appropriate way for you to talk you know. And James Henry, don't disparage your sister. She's younger and smaller than you are but will grow bigger and stronger just as you will."

The boy thought for a moment and asked, "Disparage? Does that mean talk bad about someone?"

"In a way, yes." Martin answered.

"I'm sorry that you're smaller and a girl, Ruthie. But it's ok. Like Daddy said, you'll get bigger." The much older and wiser brother said in way of an apology.

The parents wisely decided to let that remark go. Ruth Ann had moved on to another subject. "What was in'propriett? I heard Uncle Al say it to Mrs. Tishell when Mommie and me were there today."

This time Louisa answered, "You'll hear lots of words from other people that your Father and I don't want you to say. Neither of us talk that way and you shouldn't either."

The persistent child questioned them again, "But Uncle Al…"

Louisa stopped her with a stern, "Your Uncle Al is an adult. He may sometimes use words that aren't used in this house but you will not. Clear?"

Ruth Ann still looked doubtful but answered "Yes Mommie. But…"

To keep from more questions being asked, Martin changed the subject. "Didn't I smell fresh Cornish Fairies?"

It worked. Both children answered at the same time. They had helped cut them out and could assure him that they tasted just fine!

After they all helped to clear the table, Louisa and James Henry put on the scout uniforms and left for the meeting.

Martin made sure that Ruth Ann used the loo and they left for their walk to the cliffs. She was too busy running ahead and chasing bugs to chatter so he was able to enjoy the stunning view and the approaching sunset while keeping a watchful eye on his active daughter. He made a mental note to buy her a butterfly net of her own. James Henry used the one Auntie Joan and Uncle Phil had bought for him that she had carefully packed away along with some of his books which the boy now claimed as his own. He gently examined and then released all the ones he caught just as Martin had done, explaining to his Father, "It'll hurt them to have pins stuck in them. I don't want to do that. I'm glad you didn't either."

Ruth Ann brought each one she managed to catch to Martin so that he could admire them, too, and tell her their names. She did amazingly well with the pronunciations of the Latin words for a four year old child and informed him that, when she growed up, she was going to study aminals and doctor them just like he did people.

When they reached the cliffs, she stood quietly next to him, looking at the sky. She reached for his hand and he asked, "Ready to go home now?"

"'Es. Carwe me piggy back. Please?"

Martin bathed and dressed her in warm pj's, helped her brush her teeth, sat in the nursery rocker with her in his lap and prepared to read her new book.

"I can read this, Daddy." She told him.

"Maybe next time. Let me read it the first time. Ok?" He answered.

"No. I want to read it to you. Just wisten." And she proceeded to read the silly words, frequently interspersing them with giggles.

He was sure someone had read it to her and was impressed with her ability to remember all of it. She asked for help a very few times.

"Very well done! Did Aunty Ruth already read it to you?" He asked.

"Nope. I readed it all by myself." She answered proudly.

"Did Mommy read it to you today?" He asked, sure that someone had read it to her.

"No. I told you, I can read it myself. I teached myself by watching my Kindle." She insisted.

He studied her earnest little face and knew she was telling the truth. He hugged her and kissed her forehead. "That's very impressive! How about we go to the library this weekend and see if there are any other books you'd like to read to me and your Mommy. I'm sure we'd both like that. But tell me, what were some of the things you learned about reading?"

She thought for a second and replied, speaking slowly, "Well, first is 'if two bowels go out walkin', the first one does the talkin'. The udder one just keeps still'."

He suppressed a smile and asked, "Do you know your _vowels_?"

"'Es." She said matter of factly. " u."

"And" he coaxed.

"Hum-m. I memember! Sometimes why and w." She said.

"Very well done!" He told her, remembering when Auntie Joan had taught him the same things and also to use the rules to help him improve his reading when he was four years old.

She nodded as he continued to rock, waiting for her to fall asleep. She wasn't quite through with her questions yet.

"Why is the sky blue, Daddy?"

He started to explain about Rayleigh scattering and lights moving through the atmosphere but didn't want to overwhelm her curiosity with too much information. Instead, he said, "Tell me why you think it's blue."

"'Cause God has a lot of crayins and he choosed the prettiest one for the sky. He must have used a whole box to color somethin' that big!" She snuggled against his warm, solid chest and sighed with contentment.

"Who told you about God?" He asked.

"Miss Sawls. We seed her yesterday at the leisure center. She talked to me while Mommy swimmed." She answered through a yawn.

His first instinct was to tell her that there was no such thing as God but couldn't quite get the words out. His life had changed so much in the past ten years. He was back in the profession he felt he was born to do, was married to the most beautiful woman in the world that he loved and desired with his whole being, was the father of two perfect, wonderful children, was the uncle of another lovely little girl, lived in the place he had always loved and felt safe in and was part of an extended family that he admired and loved and was sure who loved him in return. He had certainly done nothing to deserve all this happiness so maybe there was something to this god thing after all.

She fell asleep and he laid her gently in the bed. He listened to her little sucking noises and she muttered softly when he covered her with her blanket.

Yes, God was something he needed to give some serious thought to.

The end.


End file.
